


Le Petit Prince

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 一篇科幻童话





	Le Petit Prince

白石藏之介是被称作完美的存在。  
诞生的一刻就仿佛是智慧之果落地，随着成长，原始的胚胎也逐渐发展出成熟的形状。不管是外在、还是内在，他都无法挑剔出半点的瑕疵。可能也正是因为过分的完美，世界对于他来说，有些无趣。没有他做不到的事情，也没有他得不到的东西，只要想，再加上他的努力，以他的智商和条件，根本不会有困难拦在他的面前。  
因为所有事情都是唾手可得，所以才会显得不那么重要。对于完美的白石藏之介来说，世界并没有什么对他来说必需的事情。因为没有强烈的欲望，他就好像是漂浮在广大无垠的宇宙空间中一样，在漆黑又冰冷的感知中，虽然星光就闪耀在身边，但因为实在太近了，他只用眼睛去看就已经足够了，因为内心对美好的事物的不渴望，所以从来都不会主动去争取，只不过是咫尺之间的事情，太容易得到反而不会想要。就这样、就这样……白石藏之介就像不会出错的机械一样，完美地迈出每一步，完美地伸出自己的手，完美并且没有悬念地掌握一切而又不去拥有它们。  
在这样完美的他面前，有人在呼喊他，当他转身的时候，看见一个人似乎是为了追上自己而拼命奔跑。明明是平稳的地面，这个笨拙的人却在朝他奔跑过来的时候狠狠地摔了一跤，平衡感实在太差了吧。摔得灰头土脸的人跌跌撞撞地爬起来，然后绽开了一个笑容，对他伸出了手。  
“你好，我叫忍足谦也。”  
一直都漂浮在黑暗的空间中的白石觉得自己那时候看见了猛烈的光。  
璀璨如恒星的、耀眼的光。

Le Petit Prince

谦也是一个很有意思的人。  
他说他是来自“速星”的王子，速星是很小很小的一个星球，从星球的北极跑到星球的南极只需要两天，所以他们根本不需要电话这种东西，当他第一次用电话的时候真的觉得非常神奇，他竟然可以用这么小小的、薄薄的机器跟远在东京的堂哥聊天。白石笑了笑，心里想他果然是个很有趣的人。其实忍足谦也只不过是在大阪经营私人诊所的医生的儿子，他爸爸是忍足宗也，妈妈是忍足万里子，还有一个弟弟忍足翔太。年纪是14岁，生日是3月17日，血型是B型，现在正就读于四天宝寺中学三年级，擅长的科目是数学和英语，不擅长的科目是世界史，是最普通、最普通的地球人。  
不过，听他讲“速星”的事情也会觉得很有意思。  
他的故乡“速星”是一个小星球，陪伴他一起长大的是一只绿鬣蜥，名字是Hayabusa（隼），明明是平时一动不动的爬行动物，却用一种飞得很快的鸟类作为名字。谦也说那是因为Hayabusa跑起来真的很快。因为Hayabusa是冷血动物，所以醒着的时候要追着他们那个星系的恒星跑。在速星的赤道上，总可以看见在奔跑的绿鬣蜥和谦也。“快要追到恒星的光了！”、谦也总是回头跟Hayabusa这样说，虽然是很快的隼，但果然还是追不上Speed Star啊，当他这样说的时候，Hayabusa就会撞到谦也身上，让谦也失去平衡摔在地上。虽然跑得很快，但是平衡感是真的很糟糕，为了不摔倒，只能一直跑、一直跑……只有在累得受不了的时候才会休息。  
速星上没有电视，没有电话，没有电脑……其实都是因为没有电。速星上的居民只要有恒星的光就足够了，所以当速星自转到恒星的光照不到的那一面，星球上的居民就会入睡，直到第二天恒星的光再出现的时候才会醒过来。谦也作为速星的王子，小时候想过如果速星变成了一个平面，而不是一个球，那是不是所有人都能一直见到恒星的光呢，不过长大之后才知道，星球要转动的话是不可以变成平面的，星球要转动起来大家才能好好生活。在地球的话，就完全没有这样的烦恼了。谦也说起来的时候真的很羡慕，因为即使地球的恒星太阳的光没有照到到地球的另一面，地球人还是可以使用电力发出来的光照常生活，夜晚也能变得和白天没什么区别。  
光真的很重要呢，谦也真的很喜欢光。参加夏日祭的时候，看见别人手上的灯笼都能着迷地看上很久很久。  
白石打趣问，为什么你要从速星来到地球？  
谦也就眨着他的眼睛，凝视着白石。  
“你不知道吗？”  
“我？我为什么会知道？”  
完美的白石并不是全知全能的神。在普通寻常的事情上，或者白石能够做到全知全能，但是谦也实在太神秘了，他有太多秘密不为人知，白石很想窥探，但只能像是在沙漠中找遗迹的探险者一样，逐一点的沙、逐一点的沙挖走，让宝藏一点一点露出来。  
“藏（Kura）……”  
谦也喊了他的名字，白石的心中泛起了一丝甜蜜，但是很快，他就发现谦也并不是在喊他。  
他喊的不是藏（Kura），是库拉。  
“你相信我的故事吗？”  
“……”  
“你相信我说的、关于‘速星’的故事吗？”  
谦也湛蓝的眼眸荡出了海洋一样的波光。

毫无疑问，谦也是地球人。  
他在14年前的3月17日大阪的某家医院的妇产科出生，用嘹亮的哭声来迎接了这个世界。忍足家是与大阪渊源很深的家族，从江户时代就在大阪经营医馆，医术一直传承到这一代。谦也的父亲忍足宗也是附近远近驰名的医生，谦也的目标也是成为像父亲这样受人尊敬和爱戴、并且医术杰出的医生，为了实现这一个梦想，他一直都很努力学习。和做什么都轻易达到理想状态的白石不一样，谦也需要非常努力才能维持他想要得到的结果。英语的单词书已经背过了很多本了，数学的习题册也做过了很多本了，他非常努力、努力……才能得到追在白石身后的资格。完美的白石不会停下脚步来等他，所以他只能靠自己拼命去追。  
要追在白石身后的人有很多。“完美圣书”每一处都是耀眼的，所以想要亲近他的人有很多，男的会羡慕他，女的会爱慕他，身后总是有一大帮追随者。谦也一开始其实也只不过是那些追随者当中的一员，就好像是掉进了河底的沙砾，在湍急的水流之下，根本什么都看不见。  
不过，他真的很执着。白石从一开始的不注意，到后来也逐渐发现了他。  
他这粒沙砾其实是沙金，虽然细小，但的确散发着金光。  
他从来都没考虑过谦也想要亲近自己的缘由。大概和其他人是一样的吧，虽然这样说有些自恋了，但的确也是事实。别人对完美的事物的仰慕是没有缘由的，因为耀眼，所以会趋近。白石是光，是在凡人当中特性独立的一个光源，不会有人看不见他的。  
不过，白石偶尔也想知道是自己的哪里吸引了谦也。  
“谦也，你为什么喜欢我？”  
喜欢当然是指朋友意味的喜欢。  
不过谦也还是惊慌失措了，脸红彤彤的。  
“因为……你是藏（Kura）啊。”  
不，不是这个答案。白石不是想听到这个答案。  
谦也口中的藏（Kura）根本不是自己，是一个叫库拉的人。

“谦也，库拉到底是谁？”

* * *

关于“库拉”，似乎是一个很漫长的故事。  
谦也说他是速星的王子，白石不知道速星到底在哪里，可能不在银河系里，可能以人类现在掌握的技术还不能具体定位到这颗星球，不过白石相信速星是存在的。可能别人听到会以为是谦也编出来的一个故事吧，不过白石真的相信了，他相信忍足谦也其实是速星的王子，而“忍足谦也”是他在地球上伪装的身份。  
“为什么要从速星来到地球？”  
听了很多速星的故事，白石终于问到了这些故事的源头。  
因为谦也从速星来到地球，他才会因为思念速星而讲述速星的故事。  
“因为，我要来找库拉。”

库拉也是一位王子，不过他不是速星的王子，他是加百列星的王子。  
加百列星和速星完全不一样，它庞大、雄伟、有着最威严的建筑。绕着加百列星的赤道走一圈，需要走十年。换言之，它是一个比地球还要巨大得多的星球。而这样巨大的星球，正是与速星比邻。因为质量的差异，速星正在逐渐被加百列星吸引，不用过多久，速星就会因为引力而撞击加百列星。对于加百列星来说，这次撞击说不定只是一次小小的“碰伤”，因为速星实在太小了，小到不足以引起什么重大的灾害，但是，这次撞击对于速星来说却是彻底的毁灭。如果撞击发生，速星将会不复存在，在速星上的所有东西都会燃烧殆尽。  
速星的居民一直在担忧着这样的发生，速星的国王当然也在忧虑。在国王在位的期间，一直都致力与加百列星协调这件事。在速星和加百列星附近并没有其他宜居星球，速星居民要全体移民的话，只能选择加百列星，但是很多速星居民已经习惯了速星的生活，加百列星因为自转和公转与速星完全不一样，两个星球上的生活方式也完全不一样，速星居民根本没法适应加百列星的生活。  
解决的办法只有让速星逃离加百列星的引力。但是，过着简朴生活的速星根本没有这样的技术。速星的国王想要请求加百列星的协助，但速星撞击加百列星这件事对于加百列星来说根本不值一提，相反，使用技术帮助速星逃离加百列星的引力反而需要额外作出一系列的支出，这让加百列星在这件事表现得兴趣缺缺。在速星的国王以及议会大臣努力了将近二十年，终于签下了援助协议，让加百列星愿意有偿提出技术支持。  
但是这份援助协议其实是一份不公平协议，加百列星在这份协议里用尽了手段榨取速星的价值。其中有一条是，加百列星为了控制速星的议局，要求速星的下一任继承人也就是速星的王子作为女眷下嫁给加百列星的王子。  
也就是说，速星的谦也王子需要嫁给加百列星的库拉王子。  
这只是一场政治联姻，而且已经指名了谦也去当这一个牺牲品。他们的星系男妻并不是什么罕见的事情，但是男妻因为无法孕育子嗣，是永远无法正式“入籍”的。加百列星的本意也是这样，速星王子嫁到加百列星之后，他们就可以借由这层婚姻关系而让库拉王子成为速星的亲王，而谦也却不能因为“妻子”的身份在加百列星得到平等的待遇。  
谦也从来没有见过库拉王子本人，关于库拉王子一切，也只能从画像、以及大臣的转述中得到了解。  
加百列星的库拉王子是一个完美的人，容姿秀丽、聪慧灵敏，不管是外在还是内在都是无可挑剔的人，而且做事稳健，心思缜密，交由给他处理的国事每一件都操持得妥妥当当，在人民中声望也非常高，被称为帝国百年难得一见的逸才。似乎因为库拉王子要迎娶速星王子，还引起他的爱慕者的不满，差点引发出一场骚乱。  
“库拉王子应该是一个非常好的人吧”、因为听到了他的名望，谦也是这样想的。  
其实谦也对这场婚姻并没有什么特别的想法。  
如果嫁给库拉王子就能拯救速星的命运，他会很乐意去做。  
虽然加百列星明显是为了控制速星的政治力量而策划这场政治联姻，但怎么看都是速星的王子高嫁了加百列星的王子。  
简朴落后的速星上什么都没有，花草都是自由生长的，居民日出而作，日落而息，因为本来就不存在可以让他们产生欲望的东西所以也没有什么奢求。谦也虽然身份是速星的王子，但是过着的是和普通居民一样简单的生活。每天要做的事情就是努力读书学习知识，课堂以外的自由时间他就和Hayabusa一起在赤道上追着恒星的光。  
一切都是这么简单，平凡得找不到半点亮点。  
但是库拉王子不一样。加百列星有着超前的科技，里面一个普通的民居都可能是速星居民这辈子没有见过的雄伟，而作为统治阶层，库拉王子自然手中还掌握着更优渥的东西。  
库拉王子什么都有，而谦也什么都没有，库拉王子本应该可以选择更好的对象的。  
所以，库拉王子在大婚的前夕逃跑了。  
谦也还没见过他的未婚夫一眼，他的未婚夫就逃婚了。  
这件事几乎毁了两个星球的外交。当然，其实对加百列星来说影响没这么大，这场政治联姻失败了的话，只不过是一切都回到了原点，速星继续会在之后的某一个时间撞击加百列星。速星会毁灭，但是加百列星不会，这只不过是一场对于速星来说单方面的危机。  
在议会上所有人都愁眉不展的时候，谦也站了出来。  
“如果我把库拉王子找回来的话，是不是就可以改变命运？”  
找到库拉王子，让库拉王子爱上他，让这场政治联姻顺利进行，速星就能得救了。  
谦也是抱着这样的想法，一个人来到地球的。

“因为，你就是藏（Kura）。”  
白石藏之介有着和库拉王子一样的容貌以及一样的才能。  
他们同样都是完美无暇的“圣书”。  
谦也在地球遇见他的时候，真的觉得自己捉住了希望。  
“忍足谦也”的确是他伪造的身份，忍足家根本没有两个孩子，忍足翔太也没有一个哥哥，这都是谦也制造出来的假象，让忍足家相信自己还有一个孩子。  
谦也在地球的一切都是假的，他是因为“库拉”才会出现在地球上。  
白石有些迷茫地看着谦也拿出来的“库拉”的画像，加百列星的库拉王子的确是一个和自己长得完全一样的人，即使世界上不存在两片相同的叶子，但他也要相信，自己跟库拉王子在外貌上没有半分差异。  
“一开始我很怕你会讨厌我……然后又会逃了，如果又逃了的话，我就不知道要再花多长时间来找到你了。”  
速星等不了多久了，他们这场拉锯战实在持续了太久了。  
“对不起，可能你发现我是抱着目的来接近你，你会很生气，但是……”  
谦也的愿望非常简单。让这场政治联姻实现，不管他们是不是只有夫妻之名而无夫妻之实，在此之后库拉王子恨他，他也义无反顾，他只是想要速星不被毁灭而已。他对白石说了很多，说自己不会妨碍库拉王子做任何事，如果日后遇到了真正喜欢的人，那么是将自己的地位架空，还是索性抛弃，他都没有关系。  
“谦也，你喜欢我吗？”  
白石打断了他的喋喋不休。  
谦也是抱着目的来接近自己的，但是谦也的表现却不是假的。  
白石是光，所以吸引了谦也，谦也也是光，所以也吸引了白石。他们在互相吸引，他们相处的那段时间的感情不是假的。  
“嗯，我喜欢。”  
“是因为我是库拉，所以你喜欢吗？”  
谦也伸出了手，轻轻贴上白石的脸颊。  
“藏是一个非常优秀的人，会让人忍不住去亲近。一开始我真的很仰慕你，你做什么都这么好，为了能够追上你，我一直都很努力、很努力，但是只能勉强见到你的背影。我这样的人在你身边肯定很多吧，应该不值一提，但是你将目光放到我身上了，我真的很高兴、很高兴……”  
白石缠着绷带的左手叠上他摸着自己的脸的那只手的手背。  
“谦也，如果我说，我不是库拉，你还会喜欢我吗？”  
谦也的手僵住了。

白石露出了一个苦涩的表情。  
“谦也，我不是库拉，我是白石藏之介。”

* * *

白石藏之介很确定自己是白石藏之介。  
在15年前的4月14日出生在大阪某家医院的妇产科，同样以嘹亮的哭声迎接了这个世界。白石的父亲是一名药剂师，其实和医生也多少有些渊源。他有一个姐姐，有一个妹妹，生活在一个大家庭里。从小到大他都非常优秀，父母从来没有担心过他，因为很成熟，所以也不曾做过什么叛逆的事情。他的人生没有一点瑕疵，如果非要挑出污点的话，大概那次他陪谦也在走廊罚站可以算得上。那次是因为他觉得老师要处罚谦也的话自己也需要负上连带责任，所以，如果非要说的话，忍足谦也是他人生中唯一的“缺点”。  
他的记忆不会是假的，他的感受也不会是假的，他甚至连被外星人捉走的梦都没有做过。  
他是一个真真正正、彻彻底底的地球人。  
而且是一个有着感情的地球人。  
所以他宁愿听到谦也接下来马上就笑笑说“刚才都是我编的，这么夸张的谎话你都会信，白石真是个大傻瓜”，但是，谦也没有这样说。  
他突然就泪流满脸，然后用颤抖的嗓音说，“那样的话我不可以喜欢你。”

白石突然伸手将他搂进了怀里，紧紧地箍住他的身体。  
谦也带着哭腔说“我不可以喜欢你”。  
他是速星的王子，他必须要嫁给加百列星的库拉王子，因为他身上还背负着速星上成千上万的人民的命运。  
“可是你明明就喜欢我啊。”  
他们的胸膛贴在一起，彼此的心跳也逐渐同步。  
“你爱我，谦也，你爱的是白石藏之介这个人。”

* * *

最好的结果，是白石一觉醒来，想起了自己是库拉王子。  
其实他是从加百列星逃婚来到地球的库拉王子，因为某些原因洗掉了自己的记忆，打算以白石藏之介这个身份在地球上生活下去。现在不需要伪装身份了，他可以成为库拉王子了，这样他就能迎娶了谦也，成为他的丈夫，和他幸幸福福地生活在一起。  
白石期待着自己一觉醒来就能想起库拉王子的记忆，但是他没有。  
第一天没有，第二天也没有，第三天也没有。  
他不是加百列星的库拉王子，他只不过是地球的白石藏之介。  
他也想要去速星看看。他想看看Hayabusa，谢谢它陪伴了谦也这么久，如果可以还想和它一起追着恒星的光跑。绕地球的赤道走一圈是很困难的事，但是在速星却是很平常的事，他想试一试。  
他想看看真正孕育了谦也的地方，那一定是一个很美好的地方。

某天夜里，在白石正要入睡，期待着明天是否会想起库拉王子的记忆的时候，谦也突然出现在他的房间里面。  
因为是速星的王子，所以其实他要出现在哪里都是轻而易举的事情。  
穿着睡衣的白石看见了装扮完全不一样的谦也，这种时候他才真真正正地感受到了一种人外感。谦也看起来的确不像是地球上的人，他散发着莹莹的光，照得整个黑暗的房间像是夏季一览无遗的星空。  
“白石，我是来跟你道别的。”  
他露出了一个苦涩的笑容。  
真正的库拉王子回到了加百列星了。  
他在地球游历了一圈，没人知道他遭遇了什么。完美的库拉王子在失踪后再出现，也还是那样的无暇，这一段经历似乎还让他更加成熟了。回到了加百列星的第一件事，是下诏尽快择日再次举行和速星王子的大婚。库拉王子直接跟议会承诺，成婚之后第一件事就是推动新型科技在速星上的建设，让速星有人造动力逃逸加百列星的引力，但是这样的加速度会控制在一个限度内，换言之，速星不需要逃出他们的星系，而是永恒的和加百列星保持一个合理的距离，这样对速星上的居民的影响是最小，也是最妥当的方案。这一个方案在一开始提议的时候因为需要加百列星提供的资金援助实在太高而被加百列星的议局拒绝了，没想到现在库拉王子主动提出了这个废弃方案，并且承诺执行。  
所以无论如何，谦也都必须回到加百列星和他完婚。  
“加百列星距离地球有165048.48亿万光年，但是用加百列星的技术，只需要一个月就能到了。”  
所以谦也要走了，他要回去自己的星球，嫁给另一个和自己长得一模一样的人，成为他的妻子。  
白石伸出了手，牵着他的手。  
谦也的手暖暖的，是因为他经常追逐着恒星的光吗？  
“我会抹去所有人的记忆，不会有人记得地球上存在过‘忍足谦也’这个人。”  
“包括我的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
眼泪还是忍不住流下来了。  
完美圣书现在一点都不完美，视线都被满溢的泪水给挡住了。  
“谦也……”  
白石捧着他的脸，亲吻上他的唇。  
两个人都闭上了眼睛，感受着对方的气息。  
眼泪在两个人的脸上划出了一道水痕。

白石睡着了，安稳地睡着了。  
醒来之后，他不会再惦记自己是不是库拉王子，他连“忍足谦也”的记忆都没有了。

* * *

三个月后。

所有人都不记得忍足谦也。  
这是一个陌生的名字，没有人认识这个人。在大阪经营着远近驰名的私人诊所的忍足宗也只有一个儿子，名字是忍足翔太。四天宝寺中学三年二班里面也没有一个叫忍足谦也的学生。  
但是不知道为什么，白石还记得他。  
他记得关于谦也的一切，记得他在夏日祭的时候沉迷地看着别人手上拿的灯笼，记得他用遮挡板盖住单词书背单词的样子，记得他努力地想要追赶上自己的表情，记得他们离别那晚接吻的感觉。  
谦也的确抹掉了所有人关于自己的记忆，但是似乎抹不走白石的。  
他对谦也的爱太过深刻了，是烙印在他的DNA里的爱。但是无论他怀抱着多大的思念，他都没办法再见到谦也一面，这样的思念反而给他徒增痛苦。  
白石开始对天文学感到兴趣，想要知道165048.48亿万光年之外是不是真的存在一个名为加百列星的巨大星球，以及一个名为速星的小星球，想知道在他的有生之年，人类的科技是否能够开启前往这个地方的通道。什么都完美的白石这时候才发现自己渺小得根本不值一提。完美只是假象，他的极限是人类的极限，而别的星球上的人早就已经超越了这小小的极限了。

在某天，刚从图书馆借走了几本天文学的书的白石走在林荫道上。  
突然，他听到了后面有人追逐他的声音。  
白石回头，看见一个人正在努力地朝他跑过来，但是平衡感实在太差了，就这么摔了一跤，摔得灰头土脸的。  
他爬起来，拍了拍衣服上的尘土，大声说。  
“你好，我是忍足谦也！！”

白石手上的书全部都掉在了地上。  
谦也在想自己是不是吓到了他，正打算上去帮他捡书的时候，白石扑了上来，紧紧地抱住了他。

“谦也，你终于回来了。”

【END】

后日谈  
其实谦也的判断没有错，库拉王子去了地球之后，的确冒充白石藏之介的身份生活了一段时间，就连白石自己也不知道，其实那段时间里存在着两个“白石藏之介”，因为有这样的干扰，谦也才会认定了白石就是库拉王子，但其实和谦也相处的有时候是白石本人，有时候是库拉王子。白石和库拉王子本质完全一样，完全没有任何差别，但是库拉王子清楚自己自己是假的白石藏之介，而白石完全不知道自己的身份曾经被冒充。  
在知道谦也就是要和自己结婚的速星王子，库拉王子立即回到加百列星，要和谦也完婚。谦也受命回到了加百列星，的确和库拉王子结婚了，之前库拉王子承诺的协助也按期实施。库拉王子本来以为这样就可以得到一个完美结局，但是谦也是真的爱上了在地球的白石藏之介，或许这个白石藏之介有库拉王子冒充的部分，但是，他确定自己喜欢的是地球的白石藏之介，而不是加百列星的库拉王子，于是谦也逃婚了。  
虽然知道逃婚早晚会败露，但是他真的喜欢上白石了，如果逃到地球大家都找不到的话，那不就行了吗？他相信库拉王子不会报复速星的。抱着这样的想法，他还是回到了地球，以为白石的记忆被清洗干净的他，重新自我介绍，打算和他再次建立起一段感情……

天真的谦也并不知道，库拉王子内心的毒之华绽放了。

※后日谈的内容不会写，各位自行脑补


End file.
